1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space organizing and cargo holding device for the bed of a pickup truck, and more particularly, to a device that allows a user to load and removes cargo from a truck bed without requiring the user to climb onto the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been created to aid in dividing and organizing the cargo in the bed of a pickup truck. Generally, however, these devices do not facilitate loading and unloading cargo placed on the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,850, issued Dec. 24, 1996 to J. Johnson, discloses a panel for dividing the cargo bed into one or more areas adjustable in size. The panel is suspended from a track mounted on the body side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,439, issued Feb. 18, 1997 to A. Pineda, discloses a truck cargo area organizer for carrying a multiplicity of small loads in an orderly fashion. The organizer has one fixed outer frame, and an inner drawer frame, the latter being capable of sliding within the outer frame.
Other patents relating to truck cargo area organizers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993, issued Nov. 30, 1993 to M. Wayne (truck bed divider system for placement within bed of a truck); U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,742, issued Dec. 16, 1997 to T. House (an adjustable apparatus for dividing and stabilizing the cargo in the bed of a pickup truck); U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,953, issued Dec. 8, 1998 to D. Rusnock (a pickup truck bed divider); U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,804, issued Jul. 18, 2000 to Maynard W. Bartlett (a modular truck bed divider that form a set of compartment for cargo.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an easy access device to load and unload pickup truck cargo solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a truck loading and unloading assist device made up of two parallel, side members and two cross members which extend between and connect the side members. The device is dimensioned to fit between the wheel wells in the bed of a pickup truck. Retractable handles attached at the end of each side member make it easy to grasp and slide the device and any cargo contained therein from the end of the bed toward the tailgate. Depending on how the device is turned in the truck bed, two or three sections can be created to aid in organizing and dividing cargo loaded onto the truck.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device which facilitates loading and unloading cargo on a bed of a pickup truck without requiring a user to climb onto the bed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which organizes and stabilizes cargo that is loaded onto the bed of pickup truck.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.